vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Protagonist (Mysteries of Baroque)
Summary A young adult who finds themselves tortured to death and resurrected by a mad scientist, the Protagonist is a revenant who is returned to life and seeks revenge on their murderous cousin, and inadvertently finds themselves in the middle of a conspiracy to summon the dark god Succoth-Benoth. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | Varies. At least 9-C, can grow up to High 4-C Name: Varies upon player choice. Last name is always De Winter. Origin: The Mysteries of Baroque Gender: Varies upon player choice Age: Unknown Classification: Undead Revenant |-|Base='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Can regenerate from dangerous injuries, though it drains his stamina), is infected with the Crimson Death, a sentient disease which grants him Shapeshifting, Extrasensory Perception, a link to the minds of those killed by the crimson death, and likely limited Adaptation), Genius Intelligence, Mind Manipulation (Has hypnotic magic that can be used on himself or others), Stealth Mastery (A master thief, who can hide incredibly well and has total mastery over all things criminal), Information Analysis (Is a master spy and information gatherer, said to have a understanding of behavior and the human thought process far beyond that which can be considered human. A single glance is enough for him to discern complex schemes and hidden agendas, and can easily discern what action would be most inconspicuous or useful. Within a few minutes, they were able to extrapolate information from evidence in a room which had been left there for a entire year. Their eye instantly analyzes everything, allowing them to read the pages of a book with one look), Statistics Amplification (Can call upon the archetypes exhibited by humanity, allowing them to increase their skills and gain the powers of humanity’s skills), Flight (Has wings that allow for flight and gliding, though requires him to already be fairly high up), knows spells which negate shapeshifting, create illusions, control sleep and dreams, exorcise demons, bring back the dead as zombies, and instinctively pick out magic items. Precognition (Can predict and counter attacks with his insight), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Transmutation, Forced Fusionism, Soul Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, and Corruption (Broke out of a illusion. Can resist the powers of Succoth-Bennoth while using the Archetypes, whose hunger consumes feelings, memories, souls, culture, minds, and experiences, and would have consumed the totality of all of humanity to ever exist. A mere taste of its hunger inspired all of civilization and the hunger for progress. Can resist Succoth-Bennoth attempting to change and fuse with them), Cyborgization (Partial. Has multiple additions to his body that grant him special abilities), Sealing (Has the God Trap within his brain. The God Trap, when turned on, will raise his analysis abilities to new heights, and with the second switch will trap a being which enters his mind within it. Those who are trapped within can be trapped in the Labrynith, the city of Baroque, or the protagonist’s own life, where they will endlessly repeat themselves in a endless loop until their sense of self and being is replaced with that of the protagonist’s), Mental Existence Erasure (Can subject that which enter’s his mind to a mental play so intricate and detailed that it goes beyond the world itself and touches on a higher understanding of existence, causing their existence to be lost among the plot threads and disappear), Mental Transmutation (Can subject those who enter his mind to a mental symphony which is the pinnacle of music achievement above humanity, which is implied to turn them into pure music), Mental Absorption (Can create a mental painting so vivid and amazing that those within are swallowed and absorbed into it), Social Influencing, Acrobatics+ |-|Herald of Succoth-Bennoth='Powers and Abilities:' All previous abilities, Fusionism, Absorption. Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, and Power Bestowal, Non-Physical Interaction (Consumes everything including music, souls, memory, and culture) Attack Potency: Street level (A master fighter, even before their resurrection, killing dozens with the blade and the gun. Has become totally superhuman since their resurrection.) | Varies. At least Street level, can grow up to Large Star level (Was going to grow large enough to bridge the gap between the Earth and the stars, and snuff them out. It is said that even that may not placate its hunger) Speed: Subsonic (Described as moving “blindingly fast” and “too fast for the eye to see”) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Varies, at least Street Class, can reach Large Star Class Durability: Street level | Varies, at least Street level, can reach Large Star level Stamina: High at their peak (Can perform incredible feats of stamina, being capable of using it to hold off beings as formidable Succoth-Bennoth. Is powered by the Holofernes procedure, which charges him with energy from lightning, giving him a extra sixty years of life where he won’t have otherwise died) Range: Standard Melee Range, possibly Planetary with Crimson Death senses (Stated to be capable of eventually reaching across the planet with the bacteria, and likely has reached this point after totally mastering it) Standard Equipment: Various Implants | None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius (Can create powerful electrical weapons and gases out of the scraps of junk in a asylum, and is considered one of the greatest magic users in existence, as well as a master scientist. Holds incredible skill in various fields, such as insight into others, writing, and athletics, and combat, as well as criminal arts. Their artistic talents were so great that in their moment of greatest concentration they transcended the hunger of Seccoth-Bennoth, their art having depth greater than the world itself and all of human culture across history, easily overwhelming the dark god’s hunger) | Possibly Nigh-Omniscent (Fused with Succoth-Bennoth, who knows of nearly all the secrets of existence and the true nature of the universe as seen from the endless void around it) Weaknesses: The electricity powering him will run out quickly, causing blackouts, though this has become less prevalent and eventually rendered null | Has a endless hunger that drives it to consume everything. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Implants:' The Protagonist has various implants that boost their capabilities in various ways, from granting them fight, claws, greater intelligence, stamina, insight, or creativity, among other things. The strongest of these, the “God Trap”, is one designed to entrap those who enter his mind, sealing them inside and subjecting them to endless cycle of various things, such as the endless maze beyond reality that the dark god originates from, the city of Baroque which has supposedly endless mysteries, or the protagonist’s own life, where they will cycle through infinitely through all possible outcomes until they lose their sense of self and believe themselves to be them. *'Archetypes:' The Protagonist can call upon various Archetypes to empower himself. These are the subconscious archetypes mankind adheres to and can become attuned to, allowing one to gain for example, the collective skill of the human race’s fighting capabilities from the Warrior archetype. The three main archetypes are the Poet, Warrior, and Trickster. *'Crimson Death:' A sentient disease that infected the protagonist, it grants the infected special abilities due to a contract between it and humanity centuries ago. It gives the user shapeshifting and limited adaptation abilities, the ability to commune with all those who have died or been infected with the disease, and/or the ability to use the extra senses of the bacteria to see across the world. Key: Base | Herald of Succoth-Bennoth' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Gods Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Cyborgs Category:Criminals Category:Detectives Category:Scientists Category:Magic Users Category:Performers Category:Choice of Games Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Mind Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Holy Users Category:Necromancers Category:Sealing Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Musicians Category:Music Users Category:Art Users Category:Social Influencers